overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin
Goblins (ゴブリン) are one of the demi-human races in the New World and YGGDRASIL. They are ugly, usually mischievous and sometimes, malicious humanoids who dwell in the woodlands. Background Goblins seem to have a comfortable relationship with ogres, as they are occasionally seen traveling and working together. However, it could have been just out of necessity, since ogres have been seen eating Goblins as food. Moreover, there were some Goblins who are treated as slaves to the ogres in Abelion Hills. Since goblins sometimes prey on humans, the Adventurer's Guild would often get requests for goblin-hunting parties. As a result, these goblins are a major source of income for adventurers. Compensation is proportional to how many goblins are killed, so it's a custom to cut off their ears and sell them off.Overlord Manga Volume 05 Interpretive Notes of the Overlord Chapter 17Overlord First Half Chapter 22: First Request Part 4 Types of Goblins * Hobgoblin * Redcap * Bugbear * Boggard Appearance Goblins are small, ugly humanoids that stand barely three feet tall. They have scrawny bodies and hairless heads with massive ears and beady eyes. They have twisted faces, sport flat noses with two sharp fangs protruding from their largemouths. Their skin tone varies based on the surrounding environment.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey Abilities Goblins are a race of demi-humans who are not considered to be very strong or smart. At the same time, their solo combat prowess isn't that high too. However, the threat goblins pose depends on how numerous they are. For that reason, goblins will resort to dirty tricks, ambushes and sheer numbers in groups to overwhelm their enemy. Additionally, goblins are said to have better eyesight in the dark compared to humans. In other words, goblins have eyes which allows them to see in the dark clearly unlike most humans who can't see during nighttime. Moreover, if they carefully concealed their small bodies in dark corners, it's possible for them to perform sneak attacks. For instance, when launching a nighttime ambush in a forest, they would surely be troubling foes for humans.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth Culture Goblins are regarded as unsophisticated primitives by the humans' sense of standards in the New World. Despite this attitude, there have been various historical and fictional accounts depicting goblins in a better light. Goblins live in tribal groups, coexisting alongside ogres. This relationship is mutually beneficial for both parties, as the diminutive demi-humans provide food and leadership, while their imposing giant cousins offer their strength. Whether it be in physical ability or in magic, strength is a key requirement for leadership in goblin society. Female Goblins seem to have a greater potential of becoming magic casters and are thus, respected among their kinds. In addition to that, wolves are considered to be their favored mounts. Ten pups is the norm for a Goblin family. Known Goblins * Ah * Chosuke * Cona * Dyno * Goblin King * Goblin Strategist * Gokou * Gurindai * Jugem Juugem * Jugem * Kaijali * Kuunel * Kyumei * Matsu * Ninisu * Nobura * Nonisu * Paipo * Raimatsu * Shuringan * Suigyo * Unlai * Yaburo Trivia * According to Maruyama, goblins are a level 5 racial class.ARCADIA 2.29: ARCADIA 2878 * There is a magic item called Horn of the Goblin General which allows the user to summon forth goblins under their command.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village * In the past, the Sunlight Scripture were given a mission of eliminating the inhabitants of a huge goblin village.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Duel * In YGGDRASIL, a Goblin's strength ranges from level 1 to 50.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers In the Web Novel, the weakest goblin Ainz know of were level 3 goblins.Overlord First Half Chapter 20: First Request Part 2 * A Goblin Village was attacked by a Gigant Basilisk right before Momon slew it.Overlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Dark Hero's Story Arc * The adventurer group, Darkness exterminated the Northern Goblin Tribe Alliance.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses * Be it in height, physical strength, knowledge, or the rate at which Goblins produced Magic Casters, they were a race inferior to Humans in every way. * A human girl by the name of Enri Emmot is leading an army of Goblins located in Carne Village.Overlord Volume 11 Epilogue It seems that some of the Goblins (presumably from Carne Village) are either living or roaming legally in E-Rantel, Sorcerer Kingdom.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation References }} Gallery pl:Goblin Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Demi-Humans Category:Racial Classes